The Golden City Within
by Valkyrie4Hire
Summary: Romance: M for violence, language, blood/gore, and sexual theme scenarios. Cullen/Blackwall/OFC : Starts in Kirkwall, moves towards the Inquisition, with filler between. AU-ish tendencies, Main Char is my own and has variants from original Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, I appreciate you taking the time to read it. Orynne is a creation of my mind and I have been tinkering around with her for awhile. She somewhat fits the mold of a char you make, but her back story varies and some different abilities. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think or if you would like me to add anything! Thanks again!(Obviously, Bioware owns everything else)**

Orynne began that day like she did every other. She awoke early and made her way to the communal bathroom she shared with other mages in the Circle. All was quiet and only a few tranquil milled about, begin their daily routines with clockwork diligence. She slipped in to the shower room and was pleased to find it empty. As she stood beneath the hot wave of water, she reflected back on the past and how she had come to be at the Circle in Kirkwall.

She had no memory of her time before the Circle in Kirkwall. She had been broken when the Templars had found her, beaten and worse, left for dead. Orynne couldn't have been more than 9 or 10, they had guessed. The Templars had taken her to the Circle, unsure of what else to do with her. They spoke in hushed whispers with furtive glances and she had been pushed onto the First Enchanter. He was kind to her and gave her clothes, a bed and a name. "Am I a mage?" She asked, looking up into First Enchanter Irving's pale blue eyes. "I am not sure, my dear, but we will find out who and what you are, I promise." He had promised, but nothing had ever come of his promise.

Years went by and Orynne spent all the time she could reading and learning about the world she lived in, searching for any clues as to who she may be or where she may have come from. Having never manifested any form of magic, Irving allowed her to practice with the Sword Wielding Mages, albeit with actual swords, she spent several hours each day honing her skills and telling herself that she hoped to never need these skills.

It was Orynne's third year at the Circle, a bright summer day, that was the first time she had met Tero. She had been focusing on her reading in the library. Her head had been pounding all day so she decided to turn in early and take a walk in the gardens. Several Templars usually patrolled the gardens but as soon as they spotted her they left, whispering and looking back at her.

The Templars always gave her a wide berth wherever she went, even more so than the Mages. Mages could be controlled with the help of lyrium and Templar skills, but no one knew what Orynne was so the fear was deeper. She sighed to herself and walked hurriedly to her favorite spot. It was tucked in the back, overgrown and forgotten, a small stone bench sat under an arch of creeping vines with little white flowers on them. They carried a strong floral scent and the smell of them always relaxed Orynne. She sat on her bench and breathed deep, her headache slightly receding. She began humming a small song to herself, one she always heard the kitchen cook humming, leaning back on the vines for support.

Suddenly a twig snapped and she sat forward. "Hello?" She called out. She didn't see anyone, and shrugged. "I must be heari-" "_Hello!_" came a voice back. It was a musical voice, filled with laughter, and seemed to come from no where and everywhere all at once. Orynne glanced around until her eyes came to rest on a small white fox, peering out of the bushes, his yellow eyes boring into her green ones. "Was that you who spoke?" She asked. The fox swished his tail and took a few more steps out of the dense under brush. "_Indeed._" The words resonating in her mind. "I must be dreaming, this isn't possible..." She mumbled, rubbing her temples. "_Imagine how I feel!_" The fox stated, he finally came to sit a few feet from her. "_I'm called Tero. I think I was sent here to meet you._" The more the fox spoke the more her headache seemed to dissipate. She nodded, what was the worst that could happen? No one spoke to her in the Circle, she was for all intents and purposes a leper in her own home. A friend wouldn't hurt. She sat there and spoke to Tero for over an hour. He wanted to stay with her, saying he had wandered for years with no family, feeling as if he had been searching for something. "_I didn't know what I was searching for until I heard you singing_."

The sun had begun to set and she would be needed back inside. Being caught outside after dark held consequences, as the Templars believe nefarious activities only happened at night, apparently. " I need to head back!" She stood up quickly. Tero jumped up on her shoulder and slithered into her collar, between her robe and tunic in the juncture of her elbow.

Another seven years had passed since that day and aside from when Tero went to hunt, they were inseparable. It was so refreshing to finally have a friend, someone to talk to and confide in, giggle with and share everything with. It felt as if she and Tero had known one another for their entire lives.

Orynne smiled as she shut the water off, climbing out of the shower stall and wrapping herself in a towel. She guessed she was 20 today, it had been ten years to the day since the Templars had found her, and she considered this her unofficial birthday. The only other person to mention it every year was First Enchanter Irving. He had always doted on her like a daughter, but as the years had passed she saw him less and less.

Tensions between Templars and Mages had grown exceedingly high and Irving appeared to have aged 20 years in the past 5 years. He was constantly locked away in his office or rushing off to the Knight-Commander Meredith's quarters to try to bring her down from the edge of insanity it seemed. Her temper was always on the edge of boiling over, and Irving feared the ones in her path were the Mages.

Orynne sneaked back into her room to dress and wake Tero. As she closed the door behind her, she spotted him stretching on the window sill. "Good morning, sunshine." She chuckled as she dressed. "_You're always up too early for my tastes, Orynne_." He hopped off the sill and padded softly over to her. He wound himself in and around her ankles, the way a cat would and then sat at her feet. "_Happy Birthday_." he made a small cooing sound as the words rang in her head. "Thank you!" She smiled and bent over to rub him under his chin.

Over the years, Orynne had found she didn't need to speak for Tero to understand her, it was a silent telepathy they shared, but when it was just the two of them, she preferred to talk aloud. Too much silence unnerved her.

She had dressed in a light shirt and trousers, preparing to head out to the practicing ring before everyone else clogged it up. She pulled on a cloak, raising the hood over her head, after she pinned her away from her face. Tero was nestled safely around her neck at the nape where her hair rested.

The days had begun to turn colder, the leaves turning light yellow and signalling the beginnings of fall. They tip toed down to the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese, enough to get them through till dinner, and slipped away to the practice field. Usually by this time some people would be awake and milling about, but it was eerily quiet that morning. The sun had been up for several hours and the silence that resonated within the Tower and its surrounding areas was deafening.

Orynne walked to the barn and grabbed her dagger and short sword in the loft where she kept them hidden, strapping them to her belt. The Stable Master was nowhere to be seen and the few horses that were kept there shifted about nervously, stamping and clawing at the straw beneath them. "_Something is not right, Tero_." she thought to him.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from The Gallows that surrounded the Tower. She ran over to the entrance that separated the two and was taken aback at the sight she withheld. A large crowd had formed in the open space in the Gallows. The large statues of shackled mages that flanked each side of the courtyard were lined with people, the separation of whom was instantly apparent. Templars to one side and Mages to the other. A small group of each were closer to one another, in the middle. She gaped as she looked on. Knight-Commander Meredith had her face inches from Irvings, her face red and she slung accusations and insults at him and the other mages, her finger poking him hard in the chest. Irvings face remained placid and he spoke with an even tone, trying his best to diffuse Meredith's rage. She threw her hands in the air and began to pace, her words becoming even more insane as she stormed around. Suddenly she tore her sword from its sheath and hurled herself at Irving. Orynne gasped as Irving instinctually pulled a barrier spell to block her. The Templars behind her began pulling their swords as well and the mages behind Irving were gearing up spells. Faintly she heard Irving begging the mages to stand down but it was too late for that. The first fireball launched across the courtyard as the Templars dove head first towards the mages, swords screaming for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen still remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. He had just transferred to the Circle in Kirkwall. The Fifth Blight had been over for 2 years and opportunities for advancement seemed higher across the sea. Cullen had shown up early to his post that day, having been told where he would be stationed the day prior. He wanted to walk around and learn the lay of the land, so as to minimize his time he would undoubtedly spend lost.

Most Circles were of similar layout, but the Circle in Kirkwall was easily triple the size of any he had been to in Ferelden. The grounds themselves were extensive and he was grateful for the fact that he had been put on duty in the gardens. As Cullen paced around the walkways, admiring the varieties of flowers and herbs artistically placed in the pots and boxes, he sighed in relief at finally being here. He had been through a lot in the past few years and he was glad for the change, ready to start a new chapter on life, and forever bury the ones before.

He walked by a dense bushy area and heard light musical laughter from somewhere behind it. He froze, the sound instantly sending an electric current through his body. Turning slowly, he peered through the bushes, not moving so as to stay hidden and focused till his eyes adjusted to the darkness behind the shrubs.

A young girl sat on a stone bench, a break in the trees above shone a beam of light down, setting a golden halo about her long copper colored tresses. A small white fox sat in her lap peering up at her and she was giggling as if it had told her a joke. The fox began dancing about on her lap and the girl giggled even harder. As her head fell back in laughter, the light hit on her porcelain skin, nearly blinding him and he squinted his eyes to bring her back into focus. Cullen began moving forwards, drawn towards her and her angelic voice. His foot broke a branch and the girl gasped, standing up straight, the fox had disappeared. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He stepped behind the bushes, his hands up in surrender. The girl took a step back, seeming frightened. "It's alright, I won't harm you. My name is Cullen, I just transferred here from Ferelden." He smiled at her the best he could, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. The deep emerald pools were sucking him in and he involuntarily shook his head to snap himself out of it.

"Where did your friend go?" he asked her, looking for the fox. "What friend?" she asked loudly, as if the volume would make the denial more true. "As you can see, I am alone. I shall be going now." She began walking forwards, past him to leave. "Wait!" he grabbed her hand, "Your name, please." She snatched her hand from him, rubbing it as if the contact had burned her. "Orynne." She said curtly, as she turned away, taking the smell of jasmine that had surround him as she passed with her.

That had been 4 years ago and he still got the same feeling when he heard her voice as that first day he heard her laughing. In the beginning Cullen had tried to speak with her, but she artfully avoided him. Once another Templar had caught him trying to speak to her and had pulled him aside. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Irving denies that shes a mage, no one know what she is, but we all know to steer clear. I suggest you do the same." Cullen soon found that all the Templars shared this feeling and a majority of the Mages as well. He saw they all pretended like she didn't exist, but when she entered a room, everyone gave her space or left, not daring to look her in the eyes. It was sad, the first time he witnessed this, he saw the way it effected her. She seemed to grow smaller and she always made sure to hurry and leave after finishing what she had come to do.

After that day, Cullen didn't try to talk to her again, but he found himself following her when she came in a room, and subconsciously learning her schedule, where she was at any given time, and working his routes around where she would be to make sure she was safe. Not talking to her was hard, and since no one else talked to her, he didn't get to hear her voice. It was hard at first but as time went on he almost forgot what it sounded like. Unless he dreamed.

That day he awoke having dreamed of her the night before. It was always hard to get the smile off his face in the morning when that happened. Luckily for him, he had a room to himself, being Knight-Captain, and didn't have to explain to anyone. As he got out of bed, he looked out the window and saw her, right on time, walking to the barn. Cullen quickly washed and dressed, sprinting down stairs.

He ran into a kitchen maid, as he snagged a few bites of breakfast. She was hastily making her way in from outside, her face drained of color and she was huffing as if she had been running. "Knight-Captain, you best come quick, The Gallows!" Cullen jumped up, any sign of his dream quickly leaving his face in a scowl as his hand found the hilt of his sword. He marched outside, hand on his hip at the ready and he quickly spotted Orynne peering around the very edge of the entrance into the courtyard of the Gallows. Her hood was pulled up, but he knew it was her.

Mentally keeping her where about in his mind, he came up to the back of where the crowd was and surveyed the situation. Meredith was moments away from completely losing it. Nothing Cullen did was stopping this. His years of training and natural instincts kicked in and as he spun around, searching for Orynne, the first explosion soared through the air behind him. Chaos ensued.

**Ok so here we are again! Let me know what you think! I am still trying to get a better feel for Cullen's character and next chapter will be on to Blackwall, any suggestions feel free to PM/Review. Thanks Guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwall had already been in the filthy town for over a fortnight. His senses were now dead to the smell of rotting fish and garbage and the ever present sensation that he was being watched. He was used to small rural places and spending his time in solitude. Being surrounded by constant noise and little room to move both indoors and out was nerve wracking to the Grey Warden. Blackwall had all his gear ready and packed, leaving this dumpster of a town couldn't happen fast enough.

He took the stairs two at a time down to the main room of the small inn. Sitting by the fire, he broke his fast on a small bowl of simple porridge and watered down wine. He had originally come to Kirkwall at the behest of the Knight-Captain of the Templars, who claimed he had a recruit for the Wardens. Blackwall prided himself on his preparedness when it came to events like this, already having packed their rations and had their rooms booked on the ship that would carry them back to Ferelden.

Once finished, Blackwall paid his tab, and humped his gear onto his back. He had told the Templar to have the recruit by the docks no later than an hour before departure. That gave him plenty of time to find the ship and make sure all his accommodations had been taken into consideration. Stepping outside, Blackwall peered deeper into the town, several thin streams of dark smoke were rising into the air from where the Tower was located and far off sounds of chaos filtered into the gradually filling streets. People began coming outside and staring toward the Tower, their voices growing louder in concern. The Mages had rebelled.

When Blackwall had spoken with the Templar a week ago, the man had made note of how unrest stirred within the Tower, that had been the reason behind trying to get this recruit, his niece he claimed, away from the city. Blackwall had agreed to take his niece across the sea to Ferelden. The Warden turned toward the docks with renewed determination. Whether or not the Templar showed up, he needed to be ready to leave when the time came. Finding the ship, he boarded and took his pack to his room. The Captain of the ship expressed his concerns with the spreading chaos in the city. "A few more moments, if you would, sir." Blackwall asked the man.

Off in the distance he saw the Templar running headlong towards the docks, a slight woman in tow behind him, her eyes wide in terror. Blackwall stepped off the boat to meet the man and woman. "I got her here as fast as I could." the Templar huffed, catching his breath. He gently pulled the girl around to face him. "This man will take you to safety. I'm sorry for all you have endured here, but this is a new life for you. I wish you and your friend the best." the man gave her a small smile and urged her toward the boat. He pulled a heavy pouch of coin from his belt and handed it to Blackwall. "No harm will come to her, swear it on your life, or I will hunt you down and not even the Maker could keep me from killing you." the Templar's eyes burned dark meaning into Blackwall's. He meant business, Blackwall respected that. "I shall protect her with my life." he replied. The Templar turned around after nodding, drew his sword and started walking back to the Tower. As the boat cast off, the Templar looked back one last time and locked eyes with the girl. Blackwall sensed a deep longing and sadness is the Templar's eyes as the man watched the boat drift out into the sea.

Blackwall motioned to the girl. "Come now, let me show you your cabin. My name is Blackwall." He smiled at her softly. She nodded and turned from the railing, following him as he walked below decks. The halls were narrow and many doors lined opposite one another in the hallway. Their rooms were across the hall from one another. He unlocked her door and handed her the key. "This room is yours. I am just over there." He pointed and stepped back, letting her enter. She sat down on the bed, staring at her hands, her eyes filling with tears. Blackwall didn't do well with this sort of thing. He coughed and stepped out of the room. "I'll be across the way, should you need anything. Perhaps some rest will do you some good." He closed her door and sighed, leaning against the wall.

It had been years since he had spoken to or been around a woman who wasn't a bar wench or red lantern whore. Words were rarely spoken with those sorts of women, and usually communications were left to grunts and growls in one form or another. Blackwall ran his hand down his beard and shrugged off the wall, walking back up to the deck to watch the city float away. Once topside, he leaned against the railing and watched the billows of smoke from Kirkwall curl menacingly into the sky. The timing couldn't have been better had he planned it himself.

He was glad to be away from that hellhole of a town. Now all he had to do was pray to the Maker for good weather and speedy winds to lead him and his recruit back to Ferelden with little to no hiccups. With the blight over, he really had no reason to recruit, and would need to speak to the girl down the road about her options as far as the Grey Wardens were concerned. Not many people had the luxury of options when it came to the Grey Wardens. Blackwall nodded, a talk was in order, but he had two months to have that talk. Two months at sea seemed like a lifetime to a man like Blackwall, but he reminded himself that patience was a virtue. "Whoever invented that saying was a bloody idiot." he mumbled before turning and heading to his room below decks.


	4. Chapter 4

Orynne sat at the edge of the small bed and held back the tears that threatened to fall. So much had happened since that morning that she couldn't bring herself to believe it was true. The only person besides Irving to ever show her any kindness had saved her and Tero without a second thought to his own life, and she hadn't even thanked him.

After watching Enchanter Irving fight for his life, Cullen had ran to her and grabbed her arm firmly. "We must leave!" He pulled her around the edge of the Gallows, ducking and pushing between people to get away from the Tower. They ran through the crowded smoke filled streets, Cullen pushing people aside to make room for them. His strength was impressive but the grip he had on her hand was gentle and firm, never breaking.

Orynne lowered her head into her hands and sobbed. Now she was on a ship to only Maker knows where, with a man she didn't know and only her two shoddily made weapons to her name. At least she had Tero. He had slipped out of her cloak and jumped off the bed, exploring the room. "_Don't worry, Orynne. The Templar was right, this is our chance for a new life! We can finally explore and meet people! People who don't fear you for no reason. Chin up, lovie._" He popped up into her lap and purred against her hands where her head rested. Sniffling she raised her head up. "I suppose your'e right. I should be stronger. I'm sorry, Tero."

She stood and looked around the room. It was small but for her it worked. The small single bed was pushed against the wall, no doubt secured with bolts to keep her from sliding about in the waves at night. A small round window looked out into the open sea, allowing daylight in. The bed itself was simple, the coverings worn but soft, and the stuffing didn't smell too old which was a plus. There was a night stand next to the head of the bed that held a small candle and a small desk against the wall, complete with stool. Another candle lay here, larger than the first, and a small basin for washing was next to that.

Orynne unbuckled her swords from her belt and leaned them against the bed between the mattress and the nightstand to hide them somewhat. Exhaustion took over her body and she walked back over to the bed, laying down on her back and staring up at the wood plank ceiling. Her eyes made shapes in the knot work above her and her lids grew heavy, closing and taking her into darkness.

She awoke with a jolt, the smell of smoke still burned into her nostrils. Her room was dark and night had obviously fallen while she had slept. She sat up, stretching and spotted Tero curled up on the sill of the small window. Smiling she tip toed to the door, allowing him to rest, and quietly eased the door closed behind her. She made her way topside to the deck, and over to the front of the ship. Looking up into the sky she almost lost her breath. Never before had she beheld such brilliance of the stars. In Kirkwall, there were torches and lamps lit at all hours, making the stars seem dim and far away. Out here in the darkness of the open sea, the heavens were close enough to touch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a man spoke behind her. Orynne spun around. It was the man from before. Blackwall he'd called himself. He was tall and built well. His skin was bronzed as if he spent most of his days outside. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and a strong thick beard covered his face. His sea foam colored eyes, a stark contrast in all his darker features, broke away from hers and gazed up at the sky. "When I was a boy, my teacher had this grand idea to make me learn all the constellations names. Who even uses all that information?" She smiled lightly. "My name is Orynne. I'm sorry for earlier, I was... a little shaken." He shook his head. "Don't be sorry," his eyes met hers again. "I can only imagine what you've been through and I don't envy you that." She nodded, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. "Thank you." She said, turning back around to stare at the stars once more.

"Where are we going?" Orynne asked, not bothering to look at him again, afraid she may cry if she did. "We're headed to Ferelden. Your uncle spent a considerable amount of money to get me to come all the way to Kirkwall and get you." "Uncle?" Orynne spun around, looking up at Blackwall with confusion. "The man who brought you to me. He told me your'e his niece and that you wanted to join the Grey Wardens." Blackwall hid his sudden understanding as Orynne's face displayed shock. "I figured it was all some form of cover but he didn't seem to have bad intentions so I went along with it. So... Not a relative then, I assume?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye as her face reflected her mind processing what he had told her. "No... No hes the Knight-Captain. We've only ever spoken once, years ago. His name is Cullen... He...He saved me then. In more ways than one. He must have know it was coming to this. And he stayed there, in Kirkwall...Why?" Her voice drifted off.

She leaned against the rail, gazing down into the ocean below. "Don't worry, Orynne, you're safe with me. I wont let any harm come to you, I gave Cullen my word. And even if I hadn't, I am a man of honor." Orynne smiled lightly as he finished speaking. "Thank you, Blackwall." Blackwall nodded and continued to stare above. He had a warmth about him that Orynne couldn't deny, and she felt an instant wave of trust for him. She hoped that he meant what he said.

A loud groan emitted from the depths of Orynne's stomach and she wrapped her arms around herself, blushing deeply. "Oh Maker, how embarrassing.." she whispered. Blackwell chuckled softly at her. "Come lets eat and relax. This way." he summoned her over to a small barrel with two stools next to it. They ate bread and hard cheese and Blackwall shared a small flask of wine with her. As they ate, he spent a considerable amount of time pointing out constellations to Orynne and renaming them, having forgotten their original names. Orynne couldn't help but laugh, having studied for years on all the constellations and knowing each one by heart. Eventually Blackwall stopped trying and the names of his star formations grew increasingly ridiculous as the night went on. That night Orynne went to bed with a smile on her face that she hadn't worn in many years.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months passed quickly and uneventfully. Orynne and Blackwall spend their days sparing and honing Orynne's sword skills. She learned to used proper armor as well, the importance of it and more over, how to move quickly in it. Blackwall taught her strength doesn't mean everything and that sometimes it was your speed that saved you, not brutality.

At night they supped under the stars and Orynne listened to Blackwall's tales from his life, his journeys as a Grey Warden, and when he was a younger boy, foolish and naive. Blackwall always found a way to make her laugh, and it warmed his heart to see her smile.

A few days before they made landfall in Denerim, Blackwall pulled Orynne aside to speak with her. "I have decided to not have you follow through with the joining, I feel your skills are better left untainted by Darkspawn blood. I leave the final decision to you, but keep in mind, there is no blight, so recruiting for me is on hiatus until further notice." Orynne thought a moment. "So what will you do, once we make landfall?" Blackwall leaned back against the railing on deck and pondered. "I've always wanted to open my own woodcarving shop." he chuckled. "I don't want to stay in Denerim, that's for sure. I will probably go to one of the small towns around Redcliffe to be honest. I've always like the country atmosphere there and its close to Lake Calanhad as well, and the Frostbacks. Plenty of trees for carving."

He smiled at her. "Is that something...you would care to join me in?" he asked her, pausing hesitantly. He didn't want to be shot down, but couldn't bear not to ask her. Her eyes lit up instantly. "Really?! I would be honored!" To think that she could continue this wonderful fantasy she had been living the past two months over joyed her. Sure the ship wasn't optimal but soon that would be gone and she could train with Blackwall and listen to his stories and stare up at the sky every night with him.

Her stomach fluttered inside her and her hands tingled slightly. What was this feeling she had? Anticipation? Nerves? Blackwall positively beamed at her. "Great! I shall go make some preparations for landfall!" He patted her on the head as he walked down below decks.

Orynne leaned over the railing and stared into the water. She couldn't grasp all of the feelings she had inside her right now. Excitement for sure, and something else... She blushed heavily when she thought of staying with Blackwall. She had never had any form of relationship with anyone, aside from Tero, so all these feeling she held inside were new...and wonderful. She spun around to head below decks and pack, a smile plastered across her face.

Several days later, Orynne and Blackwall found themselves in Denerim. Blackwall turned to Orynne after they had left the docks. "You need to stay close to me, were going to stay here for the night and then in the morning we will make south for Lothering. " She nodded and as he turned to begin walking through the crowd, he slipped his hand into hers. Heat rushed up Orynne's face but she kept her hood up and her head down so as not to show it.

Dusk was quickly falling upon the over populated city when they came upon the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Blackwall turned to her "Wait here a moment while I go and see about rooms." Orynne nodded and stood off to the side to avoid being seen. Tero peeked out from her hood, looking around at the bustling street in the growing darkness. "_This place stinks almost as bad as Kirkwall_!" he wrinkled up his nose and slithered back into the darkness of her cloak.

Across the road, there appeared to be a lecherous looking place with a gaudy sign above it, red beams of light shinning on it, reading "The Pearl". A man stumbled out the front door, buckling his pants and sloppily tucking his shirt in. A woman leaned in the doorway he had just walked through, watching him leave with a smile on her face. Her dress hung off her shoulder on one side, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. The woman locked eyes with Orynne and her grin widened. "Hello there, sweet thing." she purred as she sauntered across the road. "You look lost, now don't you?" The woman came up to Orynne and pushed her hood back. "My, my, what a lovely sight to behold. You looking for a job?" Orynne took a small step back. "A silent one, eh? You could make lots of money, working for me, my sweetling." The woman laughed, exposing half rotted teeth that reeked of whiskey and other foul odors.

"Orynne." Blackwall's voice came strong and deep at the entrance to the alley way, behind the woman. The whore spun around, "Looking for fun, big man? I have just what you need." The woman lifted her skirts teasingly. Blackwall never broke eye contact with Orynne, but held out his hand. Orynne slipped by the woman as her attentions were on her companion and she took his hand. They turned to go into the inn. Orynne stole a glance back at the woman who now had a dark scowl on her face. "Thank you." Orynne whispered. Blackwall looked down at her while he held the door open for her. He smiled down at her reassuringly. "Anything, for you."

They found a small table near the fire and set their gear by their feet while the barman took their order. He quickly returned with two steaming bowls of stew, bread and two flagons of ale. Blackwall nodded and thanked him, handing him his money. "They had one room left so I took it, I hope that's alright. " Blackwall said. Orynne coughed on her ale as she took a deep drink. "It's fine." She set the mug back down. Blackwall stared across at her, a huge grin quickly spreading across his face. "What?" She asked. Blackwall burst out laughing. "Your mustache is almost as impressive as mine!" Orynne's fingers touched her upper lip and found a thick line of ale foam resting there. She quickly wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "At least I don't carry a field of breadcrumbs with me where ever I go!" she pointed and laughed at his beard, a catchall for his dinner. He looked around while brushing his beard, hoping no one had seen.

They finished the meal and made their way upstairs. Once they had set their packs down, Blackwall excused himself to give Orynne her privacy. She quickly washed and put on a lose fitting pair of slacks and a shirt that she had acquired while on the boat from Kirkwall. Thankfully, there happened to be two small beds in the room, so she didn't feel bad when she picked the one closest to the window. "Tero, just wait till Blackwall's asleep and you can come out, alright?" Tero peered up at her from under her cloak where she had left it by her pack and squeaked in understanding.

A soft knock came at the door. "May I come in?" Blackwall asked. "Yes." Orynne replied. She faced the wall, her back to the door while Blackwall entered and shut the door softly behind him. Orynne had lit several candles and gotten under the covers of her bed. She listened as Blackwall shuffled through his pack and pulled out his sleeping clothes. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but imagine what he looked like under his clothing as she listened to him undress. The light splashing of the water in the basin as he washed his face brought her mind to visions of water trickling down his neck and the hard expanses of his chest. The thought made her stomach tighten and she let out an involuntary sigh. "Everything alright over there?" Blackwall's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She coughed "Yes, thank you." He blew out the candles. "Goodnight, Orynne." He said softly. "Goodnight." She replied. He fell asleep fast and the sound of his even breathing put her at ease. Tero popped up into bed with her and came to snuggle by her neck, searching for warmth. "_You've got it bad, my friend_." Tero said, a smirk in his voice. "Oh hush." She stuffed him under the covers and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, chapter 6 here, sexual themed stuff lies ahead. You've been warned. Please R&amp;R Thanks :)**

Blackwall awoke as the sun began to rise. He rolled over and saw Orynne asleep on her back, one arm above her on the pillow. Her chest rose and fell slowly and she had an angelic peace on her face that he couldn't help admire. He looked up to the window sill, where he knew the little fox would be and smirked. The fox slept like Orynne did, his tail swishing in back and forth in his dream, and all four little paws in the air. He found it amusing that Orynne still tried to hide the little creature from him.

Blackwall dressed quickly and quietly and went downstairs to prepare them for their travels. He squared the tab with the barman, and acquired rations enough to get them to Lothering, several days away. Once that was done, he walked outside and around the back of the inn to the stables. A young stable boy ran out to greet him. "Hello, sir! How can I help you?" Black wall looked into the stables. "Have you any mounts for sale?" The odds didn't look promising. "Well, sir, we do have a fine Courser that was sold to us not a fortnight ago! He's strong and willing and ready to saddle at your earliest need!" Blackwall frowned. "Is that the only one you have?" "Unless you are looking for a Pony, sir, that's all we have I'm afraid." Blackwall nodded. "The Courser and a Pony if you would. And food enough for a few days, if you would be so kind." The stable boy's eyes lit up in delight! "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" the boy set to work after Blackwall handed him the coin.

Heading back inside, Blackwall found Orynne had awoken and was sitting at their table from the night before. "I brought down our things, your pack weights so much! What do you keep in there?" Blackwall chuckled at her. "When you've been as nomadic as I have over the years, you learn to take everything you need with you." He sat down next to her and waved the barman down for some breakfast. He brought them sliced apples, hard cheese and a fresh dark loaf of honey bread. They ate in silence and once they finished, Blackwall led Orynne around the back to load their items up.

The horse was saddled and ready and the pony had been outfitted with straps to attach their packs to. Blackwall helped the young boy get their gear ready and then mounted the courser. He looked down at Orynne and smiled, holding his hand out. "Come now, its time to leave." She grabbed his hand and he helped swing her onto the back of the horse, behind him. With a flick of the reigns they were off and Orynne gasped, grabbing tightly to Blackwall's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I've never been on a horse before. Save for the day I came to the Tower, and that was years ago." She trailed off. "We shall have to remedy that! Any great adventurer needs to learn to properly ride and control a horse." Blackwall told her. She nodded and tried to hold on best she could. They quickly made it outside the town and Blackwall peered over his shoulder at her. "Hold on!" He snapped the reigns a little harder and the courser took off.

It was just a light gallop to anyone used to horse riding but to Orynne it was light speed. Her arms locked around Blackwall's stomach and she held herself tight to his back. Blackwall looked back at her over his shoulder again. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her cloak had flown back, her hair blowing free behind her. His smile deepened and he felt a tingling in his skin emanating from where her hands locked around him. He turned his focus back to the road, to keep the horse as steady and even as possible. They made decent time and Blackwall estimated if they kept this pace, they would be to Lothering the day after tomorrow.

They stopped midday to water the horse and pony and to feed themselves. There was a small stream tucked back into the forest 30-40 feet from the main road. Orynne pulled out more bread and cheese and a flask of water and they ate while the animals relaxed. "When do you think we will get to Lothering?" Orynne asked. "I'm hoping mid day, the day after next. I'm quite pleased with our progress so far, so hopefully we can keep pace and not be hindered." The sun felt nice, even between the trees, and for early fall, it was a beautiful day.

They continued on and once the sun began to set, they found a place off the main road and made camp. Blackwall built a small fire and managed to trap a small hare for them to share for dinner. After they ate, Blackwall stretched out on his bedroll, peering at the trees above. "Magnificent, aren't they? Many of these trees are older than some of the towns in Ferelden itself!" Orynne smiled, sitting cross legged by the fire next to him. "And even after we chop them all down, they still continue to come back and grow. Resilient." She added. Blackwall rolled onto his side, propping his head on his elbow and gazed at her. Orynne stared deep into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. The Warden reached out and brushed a strand of hair from the side of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. Orynne's breath caught in her throat as she looked back at him. He smiled, "You're a beautiful woman, Orynne." She blushed hard and mumbled "Thank you." staring back into the depths of the fire. It was awhile before she allowed herself to look at him again, the blush finally leaving her cheeks enough to face him. He had fallen asleep just the way he lay, and she couldn't help but smirk. She rolled onto her own bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day began early and they ate on the road. By the time late afternoon rolled around, the skies had begun to darken and thunder rumbled in the distance. "We need to find somewhere to bed down for the night, the weather doesn't seem to want to cooperate with us." Blackwall said over his shoulder. They head into the forest as the rain began to fall. Lightning cracked the skies overhead and loud bangs of thunder shook the earth beneath them. Orynne felt Tero trembling beneath her cloak. He had never been a fan of thunderstorms and she felt sorry for the poor little guy. Blackwall got off the horse and lead them through the forest, the earth beneath their feet quickly turning to slick mud.

They found a small cave and, after Blackwall made sure it was clear, they entered and set camp. Both of them were drenched to the bone and shivering as the storm raged on outside. Luckily, it appeared the cave had been used by people before and a small fire pit remained with a pile of firewood enough to see them through the night. Blackwall took his top clothes off, laying them out on a rock to dry. Orynne turned away, blushing at his sudden half naked body. He walked to the entrance of the cave, staring outside at the raging storm. "I won't turn around if you would like to dry your clothes." Orynne quickly stripped to her small clothes and wrapped her still dry blanket around her in a dress-like fashion. She lay her clothes on the rocks next to Blackwall's to dry."You can turn back now. Thank you." Blackwall turned and a small growl escaped his lips as he beheld her. Her half damp hair hung long down her back, and they way she had arranged her blanket left her milk white shoulders exposed. The cold had left her skin damp and paler than usual, making her deep emerald eyes stand out even more than usual. Her cheeks still flushed in shyness as his eyes devoured the sight of her.

"By the Maker, Orynne." He whispered. She blushed harder, the color spreading to her chest. Her eyes wandered across his bare chest and the muscles in his stomach tightened as he watched her eyes sparkle, exploring him. Before he could stop himself, he closed the distance between them in three long strides. He pulled her full against himself, one hand at the small of her back and the other caressing the side of her face. She felt smaller in his hands than she seemed. "I've wanted to do this for awhile now." Blackwall whispered to her as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He had to restrain himself, and be aware that if she resisted he would separate himself from her in an instant. He was taken aback when she kissed him back, her arms coming around his neck, her fingers curling into his dark hair. He growled into her mouth at her actions and his kiss grew deeper, more fervent.

Backing her up against the stone wall, he pressed his body against hers, the hand he held on her back wandering lower, stroking her backside and her thigh. Orynne moaned softly, as his lips moved to her neck. His other hand moved slowly down her neck and chest and began working the soft flesh there. Her head was swimming as everywhere he touched seemed to catch fire. She kept her arms tight around his neck, supporting herself, as her knees felt on the verge of giving way beneath her. Had she hesitated for even a moment, Blackwall would have been able to stop himself, saying they were too apart in age, that he didn't deserve her, or some other excuse to keep himself from having what he truly wanted. It was too late for that, he was lost in her, engulfed in all that she was and there was no turning back. She whispered his name and their eyes met, she took his hand in hers and guided it between the opening of her makeshift dress, laying it on the cool flesh of her thigh. Hungry for more, he lifted her leg up and pulled her closer to him, her calf wrapping around his back as he held her up. Orynne could feel him pressing against her lower stomach through his still wet trousers. Her body was crying out for him, even though she had never so much as kissed anyone before. Blackwall knew where this was going, the threshold they were on the edge of crossing. "Are you sure? This will hurt." She nodded, then bit her lower lip. That sent him over the edge and he carried her over to where their bed rolls were by the fire, lowering her gently down before covering her in himself. They continued well into the night, both finally succumbing to sleep, blissfully exhausted, in each others arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Orynne awoke, naked and shivering. The fire had died out hours ago, sucking all the warmth of last night away. She rolled over to where Blackwall was to find empty space. Sitting up, Orynne rubbed her eyes, and searched the cave for Blackwall. Her throat sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Blackwall, his gear and the courser were no where to be seen. She allowed herself several minutes to gather her thoughts, but couldn't afford to take too much time. She dressed and packed. None of her items had been taken, so there was that, and he had left her the pony. The pony was sturdy and would be able to carry her if need be, but not for long. She decided to keep him as her pack animal and sell him in the next town.

Orynne finished dressing, armoring herself and securing her swords to her belt, and walked down to the stream. As she splashed water across her face, so many emotions threatened to spill over, but she couldn't allow herself that. This was reality, and like it or not, fate deemed she would never be happy. A voice came on the other side of the small stream. "Well, what do we have here? A little damsel out for a morning stroll?" The voice was rough and held something sinister deep inside. Her head snapped up and before her were small band of what appeared to be thieves. The gear they had on was worn and well used. She had to be careful how the next few moves went.

Slowly her hand moved to her dagger, as the apparently leader sent two men around to flank her. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Her eyes caught where the two men were. She could roll away and possibly get behind one to hold him hostage but that wouldn't stop the other one from getting behind her. But she couldn't give up that easily. "_Get ready to run, Orynne!_" Tero's voice whispered in her mind. "_NO!"_ she thought, but it was too late. Tero launched himself at the man closest to Orynne with a loud screech, latching onto the man's face, claws and teeth flying. Orynne quickly drew her swords and tumbled to the side, putting herself halfway behind the other would-be flanker. In a flash she was up and behind him, her sword slicing cleanly through his neck as her dagger punched in and upwards between a set of ribs. The man crumpled to his knees and then to the ground as blood gurgled and foamed out of his mouth. The man Tero had attacked slumped dead on his back, where his eyes had been were now bloody caves, and Tero bounded over to her, his pristine coat soiled in crimson.

Several men behind the leader gasped, but he seemed un-amused. "Those were two of my finest men you just killed." He said, his voice changing in anger. "This won't be the last you see of me. Mark my words, girl." He signaled to his few remaining men and they turned with him and left. Once they were gone, Orynne's hands began to tremble and she quickly cleaned her weapons, sheathing them, and went back to the stream. She washed her shaking hands in the water, watching the blood change the water color as it washed away. Tero padded over to her, jumping in the water and rolling around, washing himself.

"What happened to you?" She asked, gaping at him as he came out of the stream. He appeared to have doubled in size and was now about the size of a small dog, where before he had been cat sized. Tero shrugged, in his own way, and shook his body, water flying from his once again white fur. "_I'm not sure, but attacking that man felt right._" he smirked. "_Serves him right too, surrounding a poor defenseless lass like yourself. I did what any chivalrous man would!_" Orynne scoffed. "Lets not talk about chivalry please, and defenseless my ass, you would have been a wine skin if I hadn't saved you." They both began to laugh.

Once they had cleaned up, Orynne walked over to the two deceased men and searched through their belongings. They didn't carry much, but she found a dense sack of coin on one and a few survival items on the other, a water skin, flint and steel, and a compass. The compass alone looked expensive and must have been stolen.

Packing up what remained in the cave, she turned her back on the night she had felt was a dream, letting it wash away forever. She couldn't afford sadness or grief in a time like this. She was alone and had no one to count on but herself. In the end that's all anyone had, she thought. She made her way south, keeping in the forest, using the compass as her guide. If she calculated correctly, she could be close to the town they had been making for in a day or two. She lead the Pony over to a smoothed out path and they made their way.

A day later she found herself in Lothering, a small town still recovering from the Blight of several years past. There wasn't much to behold here, but she was able to sell her Pony, acquire some rations and get a gelding to ride. The Warden had left her a pouch of coin, the one, she realized, that the Templar had given to the Warden when she first left Kirkwall. She had to ration it, in case of emergencies. And Orynne was confident, with all the books she had read, that she could do just fine out in the wilderness.

Once Lothering was past, she made her way south, into the Kokari Wilds. The FrostBacks and Hinterlands would be close enough if she needed towns they were but a few days away. Feeling sorry for herself was the easy way out, just like giving up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, life has been, well... lifey.. heh.. please let me know what you think! I'm kinda winging this whole thing as it comes to my mind and if you want to see anything please let me know! I am very open to suggestions. :) Thanks!**

THREE YEARS LATER...

Cullen stepped out in to the cold morning air in Haven. This weather always made him miss his summers in Honnleath. But he told himself he best get used to it, the Frostbacks never let up on their icy grip of Haven or the surrounding areas. Leaving the Chantry, he walked briskly down past the few merchants and tents set up. Haven was a small quiet town that had several homes and a decently sized Chantry next to a beautiful lake and framed generously by the mountains of the Frostbacks. Winter had slowly started its creep inwards and the lake had begun to freeze over. Cullen walked to the lakes bank and stared out into the deep waters, contemplating the events that had brought him to be here now.

He'd been in the Haven a fortnight now, having arrived from Ferelden's capital at the behest of the Divine's left and right hands. He had given up his templarhood over 2 years ago, having left Kirkwall and returned to Ferelden, offering his assistance to King Alistair and his contingency, training new knights in sword and shield work. Kirkwall had been left in shambles but, with Cullen's help, they had restored some semblance of order and begun rebuilding the city. Only recently had he stopped taking Lyrium, deciding to take the final step in severing himself from the templars, the circle and the history he desperately wished to forget.

Justinia and her advisors feared what lay to the future and were working towards rebuilding the Inquisition to its former glory, to bring stability and peace to a world rife with war and chaos. Upon meeting Divine Justinia, Cullen had faith in her and her two advisors, Cassandra and Leliana, that all would end well if they were involved. They needed him to command their forces, to train and lead the men and women that they were eventually to have following them. Cullen already commanded a small company of soldiers, only a handful of which had seen battle before.

Cullen stood still as footsteps crunched behind him, Cassandra stepping up by his side. "The Divine has made it to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Leliana's ravens have returned back. The Conclave should commence in several days, and then we will know where to begin." Cullen nodded as Cassandra finished her sentence. She shifted her hand to her hip, turning to him slightly. "How are you holding up, Commander?" He turned to face her, a small smile pulling at the scar on his upper lip. "I'm doing well, thanks to you and your colleagues. I think this will be a good fit for me." They both turned back to look out over the lake as the sun crept higher into the sky. "You would tell me if anything changes, I hope." She trailed off, Cullen understanding her implied question. When he had first come to Haven, he had easily connected with the Seeker, trusting her. She was straight forwards, if not blatantly so, and pulled no punches. Soon after his arrival he had informed her of his situation as far as Lyrium was concerned. "You will be the first person to know, Seeker, I assure it." She nodded, satisfied. Cassandra turned to leave. "Cassandra," he stopped her. "Thank you." She smiled at him slightly and then nodded, taking her leave.

Cullen walked to the gates where several tents were erected. This was where his soldiers lived and trained. Each one of them was standing at the ready, waiting for his arrival. He paced in front of them all, inspecting their arms and armor. Cullen wasn't an easy person to please when it came to being under his command. He expected nothing but the best and required each recruit to polish and oil their equipment regularly. Being pleased with what he saw, he faced his small group and spoke. "You will pair off and spar with your opponent for half and hour, then rotate through until you have spared every other soldier present!" His deep voice carried easily through the group. They saluted and got to work. As they sparred, Cullen walked in and out of the lines of men and women, watching, approving and correcting where need be. As he walked he let his mind wander further.

He had dreamed of her the night before. Maybe that was why his head ached worse than usual, but if that was the price to pay to see her in his dreams he would easily pay it. It had been months since he had dreamed of her. She had been just as beautiful and innocent as the day he watched her sail away. When he had first arrived back in Ferelden he had searched for her. All he had found was that the night she and the Warden had arrived in Denerim, they had stayed at the Gnawed Noble tavern and left the following day on horseback. Cullen couldn't help but pray to the Maker that the Warden had kept his promise and kept her safe.

The day went by quickly and Cullen had the recruits break midday for lunch. After that, he had them work on repairing armor and weapons they had acquired along their travels. To better use and equip armor, one needed to know how to fix and improve it. He sent them all to work closely with the blacksmith for the rest of the day, informing the man that he could send them on their way when he saw fit. Cullen took the opportunity to take the rest of the day for himself, stealing away to his cabin tucked away in the forest on the outskirts of town to relax for the remainder of the day.

His headache hadn't improved much and after making his way back to his cabin, he decided a swim in the lake would do him good. He began removing armor before he had even set foot in his cabin, a small blessing in the way of where he chose to live. He liked his little secluded cabin. He could stay up late with a small fire outside and look at the sky as late as he wanted with no one to judge him. Once he made it to his door, he set his breast plate down and removed his boots. Clad only in his tunic and pants, he stepped inside to remove his under clothes. The inside of his home was small but perfectly suited him. A double bed was situated against the farthest wall with a large hearth near it. Opposite that was a large stack of fire wood and a small table. The hearth was equipped with anything he would need to cook a meal but Cullen never saw the need.

Shrugging off his remaining clothing he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his bare waist and walked back outside. Since the sun had risen earlier that morning, it had warmed up considerably, probably once of the last decent days remaining before winter took its icy grasp on the town. Visions of Orynne still echoed in his mind. He dropped the towel and dove into the depth of the water, chunks of ice floating by him as he dove deeper. He couldn't help but feel guilty for sending her away, even though deep inside he knew it was best. As he swam through the ice cold water, a chill ran through him, unrelated to the temperature of the frosty lake. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He swam back to the shore and clambered out, shivering but feeling refreshed. Wrapping his towel around his waist, Cullen ran a hand through his hair, raking off the excess water and looked around. He was still alone, but couldn't shake the feeling. He walked back into his cabin, still feeling eyes piercing into his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Orynne backed away slowly from the tree line. The templar had already gone inside and had seemed suspicious at the very least. She slinked back into the shadows to find Tero waiting for her. "_Anything of interest?"_ he asked, laughter in his voice. Orynne rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder as she walked by. Her shove barely effected him. Tero's shoulder now lay even with Orynne's hip. His growing pattern had increased with each kill they had made. He still maintained his lithe, fox-like structure, but his bones had grown dense, his white fur thickening over the years.

Tero padded at Orynne's side, nudging into her as a small blush escaped her cheeks. She hadn't anticipated on seeing the Templar that way, but had averted her gaze when he had walked out of the water, naked. Making her way further into the forest, she eventually came upon their small encampment. It was simple and easy to cover if need be, she had learned well in the years past from the wildlings that had accepted her into their fold. She had been fortunate, really, when she had wandered into the forest after that day.

The people who lived in the forest had easily accepted her, and never asked where she came from. She had instantly felt at ease and fully accepted for the first time in her life. She had learned that speaking to animals was normal among them and they taught her how to hone her skill and communicate with other animals. Asking birds if there were other people near by, or a rabbit how far to the nearest road, these were all things that came in handy when trying not to be found. It also came in handy when near a town, to learn about happenings and goings on in the world. Orynne couldn't allow herself the luxury of being fully lost in the forest, it wouldn't be right.

She had heard whisperings of a templar coming several weeks ago and had learned it was her templar. Since then, a permanent knot hat set root in her stomach. Should she meet him? He probably didn't even remember her, or want anything to do with her to be honest. She felt broken after what had happened years ago, but she never let that keep her from moving forwards.

It had taken some time for Orynne to adjust to life outside, but she adapted quickly with the help of the wildlings. She hadn't stayed long with them, several months to get her through winter, be she still checked in on them and left furs and other supplies she found in excess. She knew she, and they, were much better off if she stayed to herself. Her hair had grown even further and she took to keeping it in a long braid to avoid tangles. She still had a majority of the coin that had been left her, finding it easier to live off the land versus exposing herself and going into town. The last thing she wanted to do was run into _him_. She didn't know where Blackwall had gone and she didn't care. But if she ended up crossing paths with him, she wasn't sure what she would do. Beat him bloody or collapse at his feet in a sobbing mess. Best not to find out, either way.

Orynne had also heard in town of something happening called the Conclave, at the Temple of Sacred Ashes a half days journey away. She planned on leaving tomorrow morning to observe this gathering and gain information as to what it was about. She could always trade information down the road, so being in the know about things was her specialty, as was remaining unseen. Living alone she had honed her skills of remaining undetected, and moving quickly and silently. It would have been a logical choice for her to become a thief, and join a guild to make her fortune, but Orynne was an honest person and could never bring herself to take advantage of people. She knew the cost and knew how it hurt, she would never intentionally put that on another person.

The sun began fading fast over the mountains. With winter approaching fast, the days were shorter, and the nights grew colder as each one passed. Orynne got a fire going and set a small pot over it, warming a stew she had prepared earlier. As it cooked, she began rifling through her meager belongings, preparing to make their camp disappear on the morrow. Whenever she traveled, she always left the majority of her items behind. There was no point being weighted down, when she always planned on returning. She would leave Tero as well, if she were to be seen, it wouldn't add to her story having a giant fox with her.

Satisfied with her packing, she went to a small outcropping of rocks and pushed aside a dense bush there. She had dug out the earth beneath it previously and she stored her items there, covering them with brambles and leaves. Orynne headed back to the fire and dished out the stew for herself, offering some to Tero. "_I'm good, I hunted earlier, thanks."_ She smiled at him and ate. "Tomorrow I am off to the Temple, Tero. Will you be alright staying here?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He sat next to her, staring into the fire. _"I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about. Don't you want me to at least accompany you to the outskirts?"_ She shook her head, finishing her supper. "It's too risky, I can't lose you, you're all I have. Don't worry I won't be gone more than a day." She socked him in the shoulder again, trying to reassure him.

Orynne cleaned up and put the remainder of her belongings in the hole with the rest, then rolled out her bed. She and Tero curled up together and fell asleep by the fire. She couldn't help but feel the knot in her stomach grow as she snuggled deep into Tero's fur. She wanted to be done with this journey and back at Tero's side.

Maybe it was time for them to move on, after this. There were plenty of forests for them to live in and become invisible. She nodded to herself. She would ask Tero about it when she returned. It would do them both good to move and maybe find a place that stayed a little warmer in the winter months. They had made it through the past two winters but they hadn't been easy. Just last winter Orynne had been tracking game and had lost her footing on the edge of a steep embankment. She had spent several weeks useless while her broken ribs had healed. She didn't want to burden Tero like that again.

She rolled over, curling deeper into Tero's side. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him. Orynne closed her eyes and let Tero's warmth envelope her as she drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamed of fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Orynne woke before the sun rose. Separating herself from Tero, she gathered her small pack and her swords, strapping them to her hips. She slipped into her light armor and checked her boots. Tero stirred as she finished readying herself. He stretched out, prostrating before leaning forwards and yawning deeply. "_Too early, Orynne, I've always told you. Why don't you ever sleep in?_ " Orynne laughed. "Sleeping in is for people with no goals, Tero." She chuckled as he scoffed at her.

He paced around, trying to hide his anticipation at her leaving. "Don't. Everything will be fine." She said to him, trying to relax him as he sat before her. She double checked her swords before standing before Tero. "I'm leaving now. Make sure our belongings don't get stolen. I'll see you in a few days. Don't worry." She walked up to him and rubbed his cheeks, then placed a small kiss on his forehead between his eyes. He sighed into her and lightly licked her hand. "_I'll be waiting for you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and don't get yourself in trouble!" _She smirked at him and turned, walking away. Tero followed her to the edge of the tree line, then sat there and watched her leave. He couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding deep inside his gut as he watched her walk away.

Cullen awoke early that morning, the sun hadn't yet hit the sky. Having slept well the night before, he dressed in his clothes and quickly pulled his armor on. Walking outside, he breathed in the still frigid air, letting it fill his lungs. The lake had frozen more, the ice creeping further to the shore. Cullen enjoyed these mornings to himself. He loved wandering further on the outskirts of Haven and exploring.

Last time he had wandered he had seen a family of fennec. They were adorable and small and reminded him of Orynne's little friend. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her and the little fox. He set off briskly in the direction he was accustomed to walking, closer to the forest and near the line where the mountains began their ascent upwards, the trails leading towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The Conclave would commence tomorrow morning, Cassandra and he had spoken of it the night before at length. Cullen wished he could be there to witness history, the Divine Justinia in all her glory and hopefully the beginnings of peace and order.

A shadow caught Cullen's eye and he ducked behind a tree. Peering around the edge he saw a lithe figure walking briskly to the trailhead where the mountains began. Something was eerily familiar about it, but a moment later, the figure had disappeared behind a hedge of rock. He stepped back out from behind the tree, only to be struck still by a low growl resonating from the tree line. Slowly turning his gaze toward the sound, his hand crossed his hip to rest on the hilt of his sword. A pair of glowing eyes stared back at him, and in the low light of the early morning, he could easily tell the creature was large. It made no move towards or away from him, but never broke eye contact. Cullen slowly released the grip on his sword, and the animal snorted at him, dismissing him, then turned and trotted back into the forest.

Cullen made it back to camp as the sun was cresting over the ridge. Cassandra was waiting for him by the recruits tents. She fell in step beside him as he continued to walk towards Haven. "Good morning, Cullen." she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye as they walked. "Good morning." He replied. "We need to be prepared for the Divine's return." She started in, not hesitating for further pleasantries.

He nodded as he listened to her report, interjecting and suggesting where need be. They concluded once they had reached the Chantry, both stepping inside and heading towards the back of the building. They had set up a makeshift war room there, a heavy wooden table had a map of Orlais and Ferelden pinned to it. Cassandra circled the table as Cullen leaned against it, observing all the different markers pinned there.

Suddenly he asked "Are there wolves around here?" His gaze met Cassandra's quizzical. She shrugged "I suppose there could be, though I have never heard nor seen any." Cullen's gaze fell back down to the map. There had been something more in those eyes, more than a normal, feral, creature. He still wasn't sure if it was a wolf of some form or something else. From what he could see in the poor light, it's features had been more narrow and pointed looking. He shrugged the thought away, returning his attention to the map and then glanced up at Cassandra. "We need to prepare for this to not go well." Cullen noted, ignoring the disapproving look in Cassandra's eyes. She had faith in the Divine but, in Cullen's eyes, she was blinded by her faith. He anticipated things to go poorly. Things had to get worse before they got better. Setting his view back to the map, he began pointing out weaknesses in their defense. He and Cassandra spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon building steps for the next plans in Haven. The town wasn't meant to have a large number of people. Many structures needed to be fixed and rebuilt.

Many hours later, Cullen sat outside his small hut, a fire burning at his feet. He sipped lightly from a bottle of fine wine, not bothering to pour it to a glass. He would never act this uncouth in public, he thought, but at his hut, alone, he could relax and unwind. His armor sat propped by the front door, his sword next to it. He and Cassandra had spent too many hours indoors, smothered in paperwork and duties. Cullen did not often let himself relax this way, but this was probably his last chance to be so flippant with his time. The night had fallen hours before, and the remnants of his supper lay on a small plate on the outskirts of the light. The stars shone deeply above him, glimmering in all their brilliance. His eyes always found the one constellation that reminded him of her. As his eyes fell upon it, he let out a deep sigh, taking a deep swig from his bottle.

Before he finished swallowing, a deep explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet. The contents of his mouth came spewing forwards as he spun in the direction of the sound. The Frostbacks rattled like fine china under the enormity of the quake, and a ear ripping tearing sound split across the sky, forcing Cullen to drop his bottle to cover his ears. Brilliant green light spilled over the snow covered peaks, bathing the lake and surrounding areas in a sickly hue. Cursing loudly, Cullen stumbled back to his armor and sword, knowing exactly where the explosion had stemmed from.

Orynne fell to her hands and knees, scrapping for purchase on the stone stairs as she clawed her way upwards. Fire bellowed around her, licking at her clothing and dark creatures pulled at her arms and legs, screaming and trying to drag her away. A light bloomed above her, a voice calling her name, a hand reaching for her. She pulled herself further and closer toward the light, her only chance at salvation. As she fell into the woman's arms, she was enveloped in light, her pursuers falling back and screaming in frustration at losing her. Suddenly she was weightless, falling through the air and then darkness enveloped her wholy.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Sorry about long wait and the short chapter. My computer is in the process of dying and the keyboard is pretty ruined so it makes typing anything absolutely ridiculous.

Cullen paced back and forth in front of the line of tents where his recruits were beginning to form, his head still pounding from the night before. He breathed deep, trying to steady the pulse of his heart beneath his skin. "Your family and friends are waiting for you, up that mountain!" He yelled. The men and women before him grunted in agreeance. He continued to nod slowly, building his anger and determination. "Go forth as if today is your last!" He shouted, pulling his long sword from his belt, he turned towards the dark hole building in the sky. It screamed and moaned, tossing demons and other ungodly creatures from the dark chasm that was torn in the sky above them. Cullen took a deep breath to steady himself he put his helmet on, and began his march forwards.

She awoke with a start, the cold damp floor clinging to her cheek like a wet cloth. Foot steps echoed in her mind as someone paced menacingly just outside of her view. A small groan escaped her lips and the footsteps halted. As Orynne sat up, a rattle of chains sounded with her movment, and her eyes lowered to her hands. A sick green glow surrounded her left hand, which distracted her from the notion that she was cuffed and chained to a cement floor.

She looked up as her vision cleared to see a woman standing over her, eyes drilling into her own. The woman was tall and fit, her black hair cropped short, but elegently so. Her dark eyes showed no mirth behind them, only resolve and anger. Then the questions began pouring from her mouth, too fast to keep up. Where had she come from, where was the Divine, why was there a hole in the sky. _Wait. What?_! Orynne stared up at the woman, incredulously. "What do you mean? I have no idea what youre talking about." She pulled at the cuffs, the woman lurched forwards, grabbing her sword hilt, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Another woman stepped forwards, one she had not noticed had been there the entire time. A hood was pulled over her head, a small glow bounced off her red hair in the dim light. "We need her, Cassandra." The darker haired woman sighed roughly and turned away, swiping a hand through her hair. Turning back she quickly leaned down and unchained Orynne. "Youre coming with me." She stated. Orynne stood, rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had chaffed them raw. She stared back down at her left hand, wondering at the tingle in her fingers. She stumbled forwards, following the woman as they walked out of the dark room and into the daylight.

Orynne couldn't help sheilding her eyes from the light, though it was no ordinary light. The sky had been torn asunder, brilliant green that matched the glow on her hand poured from a gaping hole in the sky. The moment her eyes latched onto it, another explosion sounded, and pain tore through Orynne's arm, bringing her to her knees in agony. She clutched her hand to her chest, willing the pain to stop. "This will only get worse unless we find a way to close that!" Cassandra pointed towards the hole. "We must get closer, come!" As the pain in her arm dwindled, Orynne clambered to her feet, a sick pit forming in her stomach as they raced through the gates and up the pathway towards the chaos of the void.

Men and women ran past them, fleeing and stumbling over corpses and debris. They came to a frosted lake,k scorched trees and broken crates scattered across its slippery surface. Cassandra ran out to the middle as demons sprang up before them. The warrior drew her longsword and began fighting the demons. Orynne stumbled backwards as a rage demon summoned before her. Her eyes darted around her, searching for a weapon to defend herself, and they fell upon two short swords. She quickly tumbled and rolled towards the swords, snatching them up and and weilding them towards the demons who fell upon her. Within moments, Orynne had subdued and diminished the demons before her. Cassandra, having killed what was before her, stormed back towards Orynne.

"Drop your weapon!" She yelled, pulling her sword into a defensive stance. "Okay, whatever you need, I will disarm." Orynne slowly lowered her weapons. Cassandra huffed and said "No, youre right. You will need to defend yourself." Shrugging Orynne slid the two short swords into her belt and exhaled. "Lets keep going." Cassandra grunted, as she faced forwards and stormed onwards, Orynne stumbled onwards following her abrasive captor.


End file.
